


An Innocent Little Phone Call

by frostedshadow



Series: Modern AU spinoff [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dis likes to stir shit up, M/M, Phone Calls, little sisters are a pain, mothers are the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedshadow/pseuds/frostedshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dis decides that its past time she received a phone call from her brother. Since he won't phone her, she decides tp phone him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Innocent Little Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is a spin off from Somebody To Love... Probably around chapter 4, chapter 5. Definitely before Kili and Frodo have their "date"

Dis checked the clock, hummed to herself. She knew that it was late, and her brother was probably busy. But, he had promised he was going to call, and she hadn’t heard from her boys in awhile. Besides, Dwalin had told her that Thorin was seeing someone, and he had yet to spill. So, she snatched up her phone. She pressed speed dial, and listened to the familiar tones of the beep in her ear. 

"Yes?" Thorin's voice sounded tight, strained. 

"Thorin, whats wrong. Is it one of the boys?" Dis picked up on it instantly, worry colouring her tone. She knew that Thorin was a man who had a hard time asking for help, and he hated coming to her with issues in the boys’ lives before they were resolved. It would be just like him to not tell her that there was a problem, until one of her lads had fixed it. She heard Thorin breathe heavily for a moment. 

"No, nothing's wrong. The boys are fine, I imagine." Thorin replied. Thorin could just about see Dis’ eyes narrow in suspicion. 

"Are you sure? Fili is too busy to call right now, and if I call Kili he will just gush about that friend of his, Frodo." Dis informed her brother, slightly annoyed. She knew the signs, Fili had been the exact same about Arwen. And, as much as it amused Dis to no end to hear her son go on about a boy, there were only so many times she could hear the same things. 

"Positive, Dis." Thorin replied shortly. The shortness of breath, Thorin’s blatant annoyance. Well, Dis wasn’t a detective, but she wasn’t an idiot either. She smiled wolfishly, and thought about the best, or worst, way to figure it out for sure. 

"I do hope that boy is gay. Kili doesn't need anymore disappointment." Dis carried on. She had a suspicion of what Thorin was up to, but she wanted him to admit it to her. 

"Dis, can we talk later?" Thorin asked, through what Dis imagined were clenched teeth. 

"Thorin, what are you doing?" Dis asked sweetly, with all the innocence of a sister. She knew Thorin could hear the smile in her voice. 

"Nothing too important." Thorin growled. She heard a squeak in the background, and she laughed. 

"Are you having sex with your boyfriend and talking to your little sister on the phone?" Dis asked, somewhat incredulous. 

"No! Bilbo is just being distracting." Thorin huffed. 

"So, you do have a boyfriend, named Bilbo. When do I get to meet this Bilbo?" Dis inquired, with the air of an innocent. 

"Dis! Not now!" Thorin groaned, and Dis imagined him slapping a hand over his eyes. 

"Yes, now. I told you when I was dating someone. How long have you two been together? Does he know about my boys? What is he like?" Dis prattled off. Thorin sighed heavily. 

"Do we really need to talk about this now, Dis?" Thorin grumbled. 

"When else are we going to talk about it? You never call me anymore." Dis grumbled right back. 

"I was going to tell you about him, honest! Besides, you will be in town at Christmas, or did you forget that little bit? You can meet him then." Thorin snarked at her. 

"I am invited to Christmas?" Dis heard from the background. 

"Of course you are. Though, I am warning you now, my family is crazy." Thorin smiled at his boyfriend. 

"Please, if you are going to be adorable, don't do it when your sister can hear!" Dis moaned into the phone. 

"I am not adorable. And, you called me." Thorin reminded her. 

"Because you never call me! So, my babies are okay?" Dis queried. 

"They are hardly babies anymore, Dis. I am surprised Fili hasn't started looking at rings for Arwen yet. And, Kili is excelling in sports, as always. He and Gimli have yet to get sent to the office this term." Thorin rattled off. 

“That doesn’t change the fact that they will always be my babies. Fili, already thinking about marriage! And, just because they haven't caught him, doesn't mean he isn't getting up to mischief." Dis sighed gustily. 

"Nah, he has been getting his act together. I think that has to do with Frodo and Legolas." Thorin replied. Dis smiled, Thorin didn't sound as distracted now, but he sounded happy. 

"Legolas? Isn't he that defence lawyer's boy?" Dis asked, concern in her tone. "I don't trust that man." 

"Gimli assures us that Legolas isn't his father. Gloin has had a talk with that boy. It seems Legolas sides with Gloin more often than not." Thorin informed his sister. 

"So long as he isn't putting ideas into my son's head." Dis told her brother firmly. 

"Dis, Kili is a good boy. A little mischievous, but he has a brain. He does know how to take care of himself. He is old enough to know which people are good for him." Thorin reminded his sister. Dis sighed, and sat down on the hotel room bed. 

"Be that as it may, I still miss my boys. Can you get him to call me? I miss the sound of his voice." Dis tried to keep the whine form her voice. 

"I am not surprised. Its hard not to love the boy." Thorin told her dryly. Dis laughed airily, a sound Thorin hadn't realized he missed, until he heard it. 

"Yes, you helped me raise good boys. I know I have said it before, but I'll say it again. Thank you for loving my boys, Thorin." Dis whispered into the phone. 

"Of course, you are my family. So are they. They need a good influence in their lives." Thorin told her simply. 

"I know, Thorin. Its just that not everyone would step forward like you did." Dis informed her brother plainly. She heard Thorin swallow stiffly, and knew he was holding back an emotional response. 

"Alright, Dis. Well, your welcome." Thorin remarked. 

"I guess I should let you get back to humping your boyfriend." Dis commented off handedly. 

"Dis!" Thorin yelped into the phone. Dis smothered a laugh. 

"I love you, Thorin. Be safe, big brother." She told him. 

"Love you too. For you, I guess I will have to. If only so I can knock some sense into you the next time we see each other." Thorin mock growled at her. Dis cackled, and hung up the phone.


End file.
